A forbidden love
by totallyaddicted
Summary: The sequel to GONE AND BACK AGAIN - READ THIS FIRST! The story of B/E, A/J, R/Em and their children. Their life as they grow up, fall in love, have their hearts broken a few unexpected surpises. PLEASE REVIEW D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!!! **

**Been a while hey? Lol.**

**Ok, so here are the details for the sequel. Character ages, birthdates, appearances etc. I must say, though it will be a BIG spoiler if you read these. There will be things written below that will make you think "wow". And I know a couple of you may be disappointed that you didn't get to read what happened or how it happened – I'm probably confusing the shit out of you lol.**

**Anyway, if there is anything that you want me to write about or do a flashback for, let me know and I'll see where I can squeeze it in =D**

**Allot of things that didn't happen in "Gone and Back again" will be happening in this sequel! Remember though, it's a 14 YEAR GAP from where the story left of, so there will be allot to catch up on.**

**_** _****_SPOILER ALERT **_**

**_DO NOT READ PAST HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING_**

_**The 'Cullens'**_

Edward – 35 _(September 1st)_

Bella – 35 _(September 13th)_

Elizabeth – 17 _(April 14th)_

Olivia – 14.5 _(January 1st)_

Connor – 14.5 _(January 1st)_

Kaiden – 8 _(July 5th)_

_**The 'Swans'**_

Charlie – 58 _(March 7th)_

Sue – 55 _(February 14th)_

Tommy – 12 _(November 8th)_

_**The 'Hales'**_

Jasper – 36_ (June 18th)_

Alice – 35 _(August 21st)_

Chris – 15 _(August 2nd)_

Brenton – 4 _(July 12th)_

_**The other 'Cullens'**_

Emmett – 36 _(October 2nd)_

Rose – 36 _(December 3rd)_

Samara – 13 _(May 9th)_

-----

Elizabeth – Bronze hair, green eyes, Short (5"4), Skinny

Olivia – Dark brown hair with natural bronze highlights, greeny brown eyes, Medium height (5"6), Curvy body/Skinny

Connor – Tall (5"9.5) and built, messy dark brown hair with natural bronze highlights, greeny brown eyes.

Kaiden – Bronze wavy hair, brown eyes.

Chris – Black hair, blue eyes, Tall (5"9)

Brenton – Light brown hair, light green eyes.

Samara – Long sandy blonde hair, blue eyes.

Tommy – Dark brown hair, brown eyes.

------

**Now, the main focus of this story is going to be the kids and their lives. There will still be Edward/Bella, Rose/Emmett and Alice/Jasper action! So don't panic =D**

**The reason I wanted to post the information above was so that if you ever need to refer back to it for anything, it's there!**

**I want everyone to give me some ideas for this story, I have had a couple and written down a heap of my own, but I think that we need more!! Let's make it super doper interesting, I want to give you guys what you want!!!**

**Now I don't think I have left anything out, if you have questions or anything just ask!**

**The first official chapter will be up ASAP!**

**Mel**

**Xx**


	2. The past 14 years

**AN: Hey guys, and welcome back!! I hope your all excited for this first chapter on "A Forbidden Love" I know I am =) **

**I was looking for a beta but had no such luck. I did have one message sent to me but she is not registered on this site as a beta and I think I would really prefer to do it properly. **

**Don't forget I'm up for taking any requests for flashbacks about things that you guys would have missed out on throughout the 14year gap, so send your request in a review or message and I'll fit them into the story for you.**

**Anyway, read on and I hope you all enjoy the first chapter.**

**A Forbidden Love**

_Chapter one: The past 14 years_

_Date: Sunday February 20th _

**BPOV**

The last 14years have been the most hectic, busy but best years of my life. Filled with weddings, births, deaths and teenage hormones.

Rose and Emmett finally tied the knot in a sweet ceremony held on the beach down at La Push roughly six years ago. We all thanked god that the weather turned out almost perfect after a rainy morning. But, as I like to say _a little bit of rain before you wed is classified as good luck_. Samara, their daughter who was born May 9th weighing only 6pounds 4oz walked down the aisle at age 7 in a gorgeous light lavender gown. Her long sandy blond hair was tied in cute pig tails either side of her head and her silver jewelled tiara glittered perfectly in the sun as she walked down the aisle first, holding a cane basket full of white, pink and lavender petals. Rose and Emmett couldn't be more proud of their stunning daughter at that moment.

About three years after Samara was born, Rose was told that she was no long capable of having children. That just about broke her. She spent months and months crying, she ignored all of Emmett's attempts to cheer her up and the look on her face when Samara was around her was heartbreaking. The longing in her eyes just about killed me when she looked at her. But, as the years passed by, she fell pregnant again. They will be having another little girl in 3months time. The doctors said it was a miracle due to the fact that Rose had irregular periods and her eggs were infertile.

4 years after Rose and Emmett were married, My dad and Sue got married. They had a simple wedding, Held in their backyard with close friends and family. No formal wear was worn, and Sue just wore a summer dress as she walked down the aisle. I couldn't be more happy for them and their son, Tommy who is now 12years old. I must admit, having a much younger brother felt a little weird, but I loved him to death. And, at 12years old he was a great uncle to my kids. He wasn't afraid to put them in their place, although they never really listened it was still good that he gave it a go.

Two years ago, Edwards father, Edward Snr. passed away. The thing that made it even worse was that he died alone in his apartment down in Seattle. At 5am he had a heart attack, we were told that by the look of his position on the floor and the phone laying beside his hand he had tried to call someone for help. We later confirmed that it was us that he tried to call. Edward kicks himself every day, because that same night his father passed away we were meant to be going over there for dinner, but Lizzy had fallen ill and couldn't move from bed. So we stayed with her, to keep an eye on her. I tried to tell Edward to go to his fathers, but he wouldn't move from Lizzys side all night, he had told me that he would see his dad tomorrow. Although he is no longer with us, he will always be held sacred in our hearts. Every Wednesday night we go to the cemetery to visit him and leave him a fresh bunch of flowers.

My mom finally decided to come out of the closet about why she was always so _overly_ happy. She had met a guy one day down at the local supermarket, his name is Phil. He is a nice old man, treats my mom with great love and respect, always the gentleman. I was glad she finally found someone worth keeping around rather than that _ass hole_ ex husband of her – not my dad, I might add. Twelve years ago my mom moved out with Phil into a cute little cottage down by the mountains on the border of Forks. If I had it my way I would of moved with them, just to enjoy the peace and quiet and the lovely views they had from their kitchen window.

Aside from all of that, I now have four children. Elizabeth Rose, 17, Olivia Esme, 14, Connor Alexander, 14 and Kaiden James, 8. My four, gorgeous children are the light of my life and the reason I wake up every morning. If it wasn't for them and my husband, I'm not sure where I would be. Lizzy had turned into a beautiful young lady and reminded me very much of... well, me. She was shy, but sweet and definitely didn't see herself the way everyone else saw her. She was gorgeous with her bronze wavy hair, creamy skin and green eyes, almost a spitting image of Edward. Edward laughs at her when she refers to herself as 'plain' and 'boring', then turns to me and says _she may look like me, but she definitely has your personality and visualisation._ Looking at my daughter as she stared at herself in the mirror made me see much clearer how stupid I was for referring to myself as plain. While Lizzy was shy, Olivia was not. She was outgoing, friendly and chatty. She loved her friends and family, and she also loved herself, which I think set off the good vibe she had. People always found her easy to approach. She was popular at school, but smart and sensible at the same time. She is just as stunning as Lizzy, with her Bronzy brown hair and greenish brown eyes. Connor is a spitting image of her, same hair and eye colour only a little taller. He had a mixed personality between shy and outgoing, depending on his mood. He is a bright kid. Kaiden, on the other hand was split between me and Edward, with bronze wavy hair a deep brown eyes. He is a good kid, always happy and smiling. My family was my life.

Once I fell pregnant with Kaiden, we needed to move. Eventually Elizabeth, Connor and Olivia would all want their own rooms, and so would Kaiden when he was old enough. So, we moved to a bigger house that had five bedrooms, including the master bedroom with an en suite and two extra bathrooms. The house was single story on a big lot not far from where we use to live. Edward had his study and the kids had their own 'chill out' room. Everyone was happy.

When Connor and Olivia were five, Edward got a job down at the Forks Times newspaper working four days a week, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. I convinced him that he needed to keep work separate from home after all the problems we came across when Edward would spend hour after hour, day after day locked in his office trying to meet his deadlines. He may have been in the same house, but we barely saw him. And that caused a lot of issues for his relationship with me and our children. Once Kaiden was born and old enough to go to school, I took a job down at the Forks kindergarten working two days a week, Tuesday and Wednesday.

Now, Alice and Jasper had another baby, Brenton who is four years old, born July 12th at three am in the morning. Her labour lasted 26 hours and she stated _it was more painful then giving birth to Chris_. I always tell her that, with Chris being 15 now that it would be a little hard to compare the difference in which was more painful, because in my opinion, after your first it only gets easier.

"Mommy" I heard my little boy, Kaiden call. Bringing me out of my thoughts.

I glanced up at him and smiled "Yes Honey?"

"When's dinner gonna be ready?" He asked, plunking himself down in a chair at the dinner table.

"Not long, go tell your brother and sisters to clean up please"

He nodded his head then dashed towards the corridor, I turned my attention back to the mince meat I had cooking on the stove.

I could Hear the girls laughing up in their bedroom, Samara was over for dinner because Emmett was taking Rose out for a romantic dinner in the city.

"OLIVIA, CONNOR, LIZABETH MOMMY SAYS YOU NEED TO CLEAN UP" Kaiden yelled

"Kaiden, don't yell. Go down there and tell them" Edward scolded

Kaiden pouted and nodded his head "Sorry daddy"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny" Edward told me "If he saw you laughing, it would only encourage him more"

"Oh Edward" I sighed, pulling the pan off the heat "Relax, he is just a kid"

"Mm, exactly"

I rolled my eyes at him "Can you grab out some plates for me"

He did as I asked and then helped me dish up the spaghetti and bologaise.

The kids came running into the room, giggling and laughing like 9 year olds. Kaiden tried to push Connor out of his seat, and Olivia, Lizzy and Samara sat at the table whispering to each other.

"Come on, grab a plate guys" Edward said, grabbing his own plate.

Dinner went by loud and rowdy like usual. Edward and I kept glancing at each other, smiling as we watched our children interact.

**ElPOV (Elizabeth's POV)**

"Aww come on Liz" Olivia pouted at me

"Yeah, come on. Please tell us, we promise we wont tell anyone" Samara begged.

We were sitting on my bed, and they were begging me to tell them who I had a crush on. I don't even know how they found out, and If I had it my way, no one would no at all.

"Stop begging me" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest "I wont tell you"

"Lizzy!" Samara growled "I told you about how I hooked up Chase Ryan behind the gym at lunch last week, you _HAVE_ to tell us"

I sighed, she had me there "Fine, but... you have to promise not to tell anyone"

"We promise" They both sang in unison.

"Pinky promise?" I held out my pinky

They both rolled their eyes at me, but joined their pinky's with mine "Yes"

"Ok" I took a deep a breath "I like Christian" I covered my face with my hands.

"Like, your best friend Christian?" Olivia confirmed

I nodded and mumbled into my hands "Yeah"

"Aww, that's so cute" Samara chimed "What did he say when you told him?"

I looked up at her, then over to Olivia, then back to Samara.

"Oh. My. God. You haven't told him?"

"Nooo" I whined. It was frustrating for me because every time I went to tell him I chickened out. He wouldn't like me... I'm just his friend. Besides that, I was nothing special to look at.

"Why not?" Olivia scoffed "I reckon he would be into you"

I shook my head "There is no way he likes me like that... I mean, look at me... I'm.. _me_. Besides, I think he has a thing for Cindy" Cindy was my other best friend. I only had two... and I loved them to death. But, it hurt to think that Christian liked Cindy and not me. I could just.. tell. Or, maybe I was just paranoid?

"Nah-uh"

"What makes you think that?"

"He likes her as a friend Liz, I can tell" My sister said proudly, she had more experience with boys then what I did.

"You can't know that"

"What ever" She growled "Why wouldn't he like you? Your beautiful"

"No I'm not"

And then Samara slapped me.

"What the hell?!" I screamed "That hurt" I told her, rubbing my cheek. Olivia had rolled onto her back in a fit of laughter.

"If you ever call yourself ugly again, I'll slap you twice as hard"

"You.." HA! "Should have seen yo-" HA-HA "ur face!"

"Oh, shut up Liv"

Once she regained herself and sat back up she looked at Samara seriously... I had no idea what they were doing, but when they both looked at me I felt like running for my life.

"We are going to help you get Christian"

"What? How?"

"Easy" Samara shrugged "you think your 'plain' and that he wouldn't go for someone like you, so we are going to give you a make-over"

I groaned "No, I hate that stuff"

"Aww come on Liz, it'll be fun" Olivia winged, bouncing on the bed "We can have a late girly night - "

"Not tonight" My mother said, poking her head in the door "Samara, your mothers here"

"Ok, thanks Bella" She replied, then she looked back at me "Next week, you two can stay at my house if it's ok with mom and me and Olivia will give you a make over! Mom will probably help as well" She beamed "Anyway, gotta run, see you girls at school tomorrow"

Once she was gone, I turned to face my sister who had the glint in her eyes that I hated "Don't look at me like that"

"Cheer up Lizzy poo, this is gonna be awesome fun! I can't wait to see the look on Christians face next week when he see's your new make-over"

"Girls, it's ten pm, get to bed you both have school tomorrow" Dad said, I hadn't even realised he was standing there.

Olivia jumped off my bed and skipped up to dad "Night dad" She said, leaning on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, before she left my room she turned to face me, giving me one last cheeky grin.

"So.." I started, as I crawled off the bed "How much of that did you hear?"

He chuckled "Enough"

"Dad" I groaned

"Hey" He laughed, holding his hands in the air "All I heard was 'make-over' I swear"

"Mhmm" I mumbled "Night daddy"

"Goodnight my princess"

**CPOV (Connor POV)**

"Lights better be off Con" My dad said from behind my closed door.

"They are" I assured him, I quickly pushed my phone under my pillow.

"Ok, Goodnight son"

"Night dad"

Once I was sure he was gone and wasn't coming into my room, I pulled out my phone again and scrolled through my fifty-five sent text messages. Once I had looked at them long enough to pull me back into my depressed state, which I eagerly tried to hide from my parents – which I think actually worked seeing as mom hasn't tried to have a chat to me yet.

I opened up a new message and typed in Alicia's phone number. After that, I sat pondering what to say to her. I knew she wouldn't reply, she hasn't replied to my last thirty messages, and I knew that anything I said would just be me repeating myself. But I wasn't letting go without a long, hard fight.

My best friend, and cousin, Chris, says I'm obsessed... But, what's obsessed really mean? If it's sending text after text, then sure, I'm obsessed... but I think you need to go further then that.

I might only be 14, but I was madly in love with Alicia. My now, ex-girlfriend who broke up with me for my ex-best friend Harley. Harley was a complete and utter loser in my opinion. He was to stuck up for his own good. And, if it wasn't for Alicia, and what he did behind my back we may still be friends. But, when it comes to Alicia as hard as I try to ignore her and forget her, the more I fall for her, despite the fact she slept with my best friend.

_Alicia... Please stop ignoring me. You have no idea how much I miss you, and I have told you that I forgive you for what you did. Harley isn't good for you, you know what he is like. I bet he is even cheating on you like he did his last girlfriend. _

_Why don't you ever talk to me now? I did nothing wrong... Just, please write back... I love you._

Once I finished the message and sent it, I re-read it.

"God, I sound like a bloody dick head" I muttered to myself.

I once heard my mother say that _life isn't always fair, and love can make you do crazy things_. I never really understood what she meant by that, until just now. Normally, I wouldn't write cheesy, suck up shit like that to a girl... not for any reason. But my love for Alicia is way to strong.

"What do you think?" I asked Crystal, who was sleeping at the foot of my bed. Taking up way to much room.

She looked up at me and grunted "Yeah, I am a loser" I agreed

"Connor... sleep, now" I heard my mom growl.

I mumbled an ok and rolled over to try and get some sort of sleep. My mind was running a mile a minute, then my phone vibrated beside me. I quickly turned back around and opened my messages. I almost died when I saw It was from Alicia.

_Just, leave me alone Connor. I haven't been replying to your messages for a reason and now I'm just sick of it. Your seriously obsessed with me. Harley isn't cheating on me, so don't even go there and I'll be the judge of who and who isn't good for me._

_I left you for a reason... Now please just leave it and move on. I don't want anything to do with you. ITS OVER._

I sighed, and debated on whether I should reply or not. _Maybe I am obsessed_ I thought to myself. Deciding against replying, I would give her what she wanted. I didn't like it, but I would do it for her. And hopefully one day she will realise what she has thrown away.

**OPOV (Olivia POV)**

"Hey! Olivia, over here!" I turned my head to see Kate and the gang standing next to the arts building at school. I smiled and waved before turning to face Liz.

"Well, I'll see ya later Lizzy poo" I said before running toward Kate.

"Hi!" She squealed "Did you hear the news?"

I frowned and looked at everyone, who all looked really excited "No?"

"There's a new kid starting here today" Jase told me.

Ahh, a new kid. Always frantic gossip around the school. Poor guy or girl will be the talk of the town for a while.

"Yeah, like I saw him this morning at the front office..." Jane gushed "He is like, totally cute" I never really liked Jane. She always seemed so.... stuck up.

"Hey guys" Samara waved, joining our little circle "What's up?"

"New guy started today" I told her

"Ooh" She replied in a knowing voice "Good looking?"

"Jane seems to think so" I laughed "I haven't seen him yet"

"Sure we will find out soon enough, lets get to class" She said "Bye guys"

We walked through the school, making a quick stop at our lockers to grab our books before making our way to English lit.

We took our usual seats at the back, the class was only just starting to fill and the teacher was up the front organising her papers.

"So, I spoke to my mom and she said it's fine that you and Liz come over Saturday night as long as it's ok with your mom. She also said that she would help with the make-over" Samara whispered to me.

I smiled over at her "When does my mom say no?" I giggled "Besides, I think they are going out this weekend anyway"

"Oh, look" She replied, pointing towards the door.

I looked up and saw someone I didn't recognise _must be the new kid..._ Jane was right, he was extremely handsome. He was tall, a built but not to big. He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He spoke to the teacher quickly, then walked toward the back of the room... I quickly looked away when he glanced in my direction.

"Are you blushing?" Samara asked, sounding a little shocked

"No" I shook my head, but really I was. And I rarely ever blushed.

She laughed "Yes you are! Oh my god, I have never seen you blush before!"

"Shut up" I grumbled.

"Hey, you mind if I sit here?" I looked up and saw the new guy standing in front of my desk, pointing to the empty seat beside me.

"I.. uh.. um.. ahh.. s-sure" _did I just stutter?_ I could here Samara giggling beside me so I nudged her.

"Thanks" He chuckled "I'm Shane, by the way"

I nodded "Olivia"

"Nice to meet you" he grinned.

He took his seat beside me and unpacked his books "So, you from around here?"

"I do go to this school" I pointed out sarcastically

"I meant, are you local"

"Yes, I live about five minutes from here"

"Ok, Quiet everyone" The teacher called.

Everyone quietened down, but I couldn't take my eyes off the guy beside me. I had never seen anyone like him before.

Every now and then he would look at me to... at which point I would turn away and pretend to be listening to the teach prattle on about some paper we had to write.

At the end of class I quickly stood up, grabbed Samara by her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"You two couldn't stop looking at each other at all" She stated once we were out of the room.

"Sam.. he is sooo cute" I peered over her shoulder to see him walking down the corridor, away from us.

"Yeah, not bad on the eyes" She replied "Oh no"

"What?"

"I no that look"

"What look?" I asked

"That one, the one that says I'm_ going to get him_"

"I didn't know there was a look for that" I laughed

"There wasn't, I just made it up then"She winked at me, and turned on her heal to head to her next class "See you at lunch"

"Yeah, see you at lunch" I muttered

My next class flew by fairly quick, and before I knew it I was in the cafeteria with a full tray of salad, chips and a drink.

"He said hi to me" I heard Jane say to Jase "And then, I accidentally dropped my pencil and he picked it up for me" _Oh yeah, accidentally dropped? I think you mean purposely dropped_

"Good on ya" Jase laughed, not really caring "Hey Liv"

I smiled "Hi Jase"

"The new guy is gonna sit with us" He told me "I met him in maths and he hadn't really made any friends so I invited him to join us"

"Awesome!" I replied a little too eagerly.

And, as if on cue, Shane turned up and sat down between me and Jase, he looked at me and smiled.

"Ahh.. don't tell me.." he made a face as if he was thinking real hard "Olivia?"

Giggling, I nodded my head "yes"

"Couldn't forget a name like that" And, for the second time that day, I blushed.

"You two no each other?" Jase asked

Shane turned towards him "Yeah, met her in English this morning"

"Oh, see your already making friends. And Liv here is the best of 'em all"

"Jase" I warned through gritted teeth

"What?" He laughed "I mean it"

"I don't doubt that" Shane replied.

"You gotta be careful though" Jase continued "She's a real tease"

"Jase!" I growled "I am not"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really"

He threw his head back laughing "If you say so"

To say I was embarrassed was an understatement. Sure, Jase was right, I loved to flirt, but that was just me. And he had no right telling Shane that, if I wanted him to no, I would tell him.

I ate my lunch in silence, barely speaking a word to anyone. I could hear Kate talking to me, but wasn't really listening. I just heard the word 'shopping' a lot.

My next class, maths was boring but I got through it rather fast. Then We had gym class, and Shane was there to.

"Fancy seeing you here" He grinned at me.

"Everyone has this class last" I told him

"Right, so we don't spend our day smelling like B.O right?"

I laughed "Something like that"

"You know" He started "You seem like a cool chick"

"A cool chick that's classified as a tease?"

He scrunched up his nose and shook his head "Nah, I have no proof that your a tease"

"You wont take Jase's word for it?"

He shook his head "Nope"

-

**Ok, gonna leave it there. That's a nice long chapter for you guys!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Ask any questions, request anything and most importantly... REVIEW! Please?**

**xx**


	3. Boys, Boys, Boys

**Ok, so I no it's been like... forever since I updated ANY of my stories but my life is kind of hectic right now with schooling and volunteer work and looking for a casual job. So, my updates will be really slow for a while. (That goes for 'The Totally unexpected" as well)**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and thank you for the few reviews you left. =)**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**OH! By the way, I made a post on the forums for a beta but I think I'll skip on it now seeming my updates will be slow. But thanks to those who offered anyway!**

**A Forbidden Love**

_Chapter two: Confusion and Fun _

_Date: Wednesday February 23__rd_

**CPOV (Connor POV) **

My morning classes were rather boring, like usual. But today was a little bit different, normally Alicia completely ignored me and acted as if I wasn't even there... today she actually smiled at me.

Maybe me listening to her request about leaving her alone and me actually listening was working. I was trying to give her what she wanted in hopes that it would get to her and make her miss me.

When the bell rang signalling that class was over and it was time for lunch, I packed up my books and made my way over to where Alicia was standing with her friend Cara.

"Hi Alicia" I said, interrupting their fits of giggles.

Looking over at me she smiled and said "Hey Connor"

"Hi Connor" Cara said, winking at me "Ill leave you two to it" She hugged Alicia then quickly walked away, sparing one last glance at Alicia she gave her a nod of her head.

"So, how have you been?" I asked nervously. I felt a little strange talking to her now after everything that had happened, and I still wasn't sure if I was taking her smiles the right way or not.

"I have been good" She nodded, looking almost as nervous as me "Oh, there's Harley"

I looked over my shoulder to see Harley leaning against the frame of the door. He gave me an odd look then motioned for Alicia to go over to him.

"Well, I better go" She said, then she started to walk away, but stopped and turned back around to face me "You know, I meant what I said in the message the other night. I dont really want to speak to you anymore"

Frowning I replied "But... I saw you smile at me"

"That wasn't a sign for you to come over and talk to me. I was just being nice" She shrugged, then turned away from me and walked straight into Harley's arms.

Dumbfounded and broken hearted once more I stood there looking like a complete idiot.

**OPOV (Olivia's POV)**

"Samara!" I yelled, running through the school gates. Samara looked over her shoulder at me and smiled "I spoke to my mom about this weekend" I told her "She was cool with me and Liz staying at yours Saturday night"

"Great" She beamed "Mom's looking forward to helping us doll Lizzy up" She laughed "Oh, by the way I heard something this morning..." She grinned mischievously at me.

"What?" I laughed

"So you no the new guy?"

"Yeah, Shane" I replied

"Well I was talking to Jase and you know how he's friends with Shane now? Right.."

I nodded my head, eager to hear what she had to say.

"Well, he seems to think that Shane has a thing for you"

"A thing?" I asked "Like.. He likes me?" She nodded her head with a big smile on her face. I couldn't help grinning.

"Seriously?"

"Yup" She replied, popping the 'p'.

Just then, the bell rang signalling it was time for class. We both shared one last look before rushing off to English lit, our first class for the day... And guess who we share that class with! Yep, Shane.

We took our usual seats up the back, I made sure that the seat beside me was empty hoping that Shane would sit there like he did on Monday.

Shane walked in just before the teacher, He took the seat next to me like i'd hoped he would but the teacher began the class the second she had placed her things on her desk, so I didn't get the chance to talk to him at all. He did smile at me though before turning his attention back to the teacher.

And, feeling like the giddy teenager I was... I giggled softly and blushed at him. Something I rarely ever did, and Samara was finding it all so amusing.

The teacher droned on and on about only god knows what, I spent half the class daydreaming about Shane. I was defiantly going to fail English this year.

**LPOV (Elizabeth's POV)**

I had been sitting at the lunch table, staring off in my own world thinking about how wonderful it would be if Liv and Samara were right about how they think Christian felt the same way about me as I do for him when someone sitting beside me made me jump out of my skin.

I made an unnatural squealing noise, something that made me think of a mouse, before I turned to face Christian who had sat next to me.

He chuckled and patted me on the back "Wow, just a tad jumpy today?" he asked, giving me his best smile... which made me sigh all dreamily.

"Yeah" I replied earnestly "I was just thinking about stuff"

"Like what?" he asked, taking a bite out of his ham and cheese sandwich.

Maybe I should tell him, before everyone gets here... Samara and Liv said I should. The worst that could happen would be him telling me he didn't feel the same way, and we would just keep on being friends, right?

"Well... I kind of need to tell you something" I started, he nodded his head watching me carefully "I ahh, well... -"

"Hey Lizzy, Hey Christian" I looked up to see Cindy sitting opposite us, placing her tray on the table.

Christian looked over at her as well and smiled before looking back at me "Go on" He said.

"I uh.. It's nothing" I shrugged.

He frowned at me, but shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his sandwich.

"So, guys Ben's having a party this weekend and invited me. I want you two to come with me, ya know keep me company and all I'm sure Ben will be too busy with other friends to keep my entertained all night"

"Sure, I'll come" Christian told her "Come Liz, it'll be fun" He nudged me with his elbow and wriggled his eyebrows at me.

I couldn't help but laugh "Nah, I can't. Me and Liv are going over to Samara's for the weekend"

"Oh boo, your no fun" Cindy pouted.

"Sorry" I muttered "besides, I'm not really big on parties. I know those guys and they like their booze. We are too young to be drinking"

Cindy snorted "We are 17! How is that too young. Besides, we wont drink much at all. Maybe one or two"

Cindy was my best friend, but sometimes she acted like a complete douche bag.

"Cin, in she doesn't wanna go, she doesn't wanna go. Just leave it at that" Christian told her.

I smiled at him and whispered a thank you, He just completely saved me from what I knew was coming. A whole lot of nagging and sooking.

**BPOV**

I had just finished work and was sitting on the couch sipping a nice hot cup of coffee with Edward when the front door opened and three chatty teenagers walked into the house.

Edward smiled at me and rubbed my leg gently then turned his attention to the kids who were now walking into the lounge room.

"You didn't do it?" I heard Olivia say.

"No!" Lizzy replied, exasperated "Stop asking me! Cindy sat down, how could I tell him?"

"Ahh, easy?" She replied "Just say, 'oh hey Christian, I kinda have feelings for you' then he would of said he felt the same way, because I swear he does"

"You two seriously need to get a life" Connor muttered under his breath, taking the reclining couch next to his father.

"LIV! You just said that in front of EVERYONE! I didn't want mom and dad to no" Lizzy screeched.

"Oh pfft, who cares" Olivia said, shrugging her shoulders "hey daddy, hi mom" She smiled, bending over and giving us both a hug.

"Hey darling" I replied, trying hard not to burst out laughing at their bickering about boys "How was school?" I asked.

Lizzy shrugged "Ok I guess"

"I had a great day!" Olivia replied excitedly "There's this new guy at school who is totally gorgeous and Samara was told by Jase who is friends with this new kid that he likes me" Now, any normal teenage girl wouldn't be sitting here telling her parents about the 'hot' kid at school who she clearly likes, and that he 'likes' her.

Edward frowned and grunted, I new it didn't impress him thinking about a teenage boy with one of his baby girls, I on the other hand smiled at her. I was glad she could sit here and tell us these things, at least that way we knew what was going on with her life.

"What's his name?" I asked

"Shane" She replied dreamily.

"Well, Shane better keep his hands to himself if he knows what's good for him" Edward warned. I elbowed him then shook my head at him when he looked over at me questionably.

"What?" He asked "I'm just looking out for her"

"Daddy" Olivia sighed "I can take care of myself, besides Shane's a nice guy. I think you would really like him"

"Well, then maybe you should invite him over for dinner one night?" I suggested, trying to break the tense feeling that had filled the room between Edward and Olivia "That way we can meet him and your father can see what he's like"

That made Olivia smile "Alright, but we are just friends at the moment. For now, anyway."

"Invite him over for Dinner this Friday" Edward said

Olivia nodded her head.

"Aren't you guys going away this weekend?" Connor asked.

"Yes, but we are leaving early Saturday morning, so we will drop you kids off at your Aunty Rose's place on our way out"

"Early?" Lizzy asked "how early is early?"

"8am" Edward replied, I stifled yet another giggle as I looked at both Olivia and Lizzy's shocked faces.

"But, it's the weekend!" Lizzy cried "I don't get up at 8am on a Saturday"

"Yeah" Olivia agreed "I need my beauty sleep.

"Beauty sleep?" Edward laughed "At your age? Your gorgeous sweetheart, you don't need beauty sleep"

"Mommy, mommy, mommy" I heard Kaiden cry "Mommy I'm home I'm home, I missed you did you miss me?" I laughed at my little guy as he launched himself into my arms.

"Yes baby, I did" I hugged him close to me and gave him a kiss on the forehead "Where's your aunty Alice?"

"Aunty Alice is right here" I heard Alice say, sounding breathless "and wow that kids got a lot of energy" She ran into the room with Brenton on her hip and Chris running close behind her.

"What happened?" I asked, standing up so I could give my best friend a hug.

"Oh, nothing" She waved her hand dismissively "He was just excited to see you that as soon as the car was parked in the driveway he was out and running before you could say pop tart" She returned my hug and then placed Brenton on the floor, Chris and Connor disappeared up the stairs closely followed by Liv and Lizzy. "He shouldn't have any energy, I swear both him and brenton ran for a full two hours down at the park playing chasy, just watching them made me tired. Then they had lunch and played some more"

I laughed, the kid did have a lot of energy.

**And that's it =) hope it was alright, I'll try update again soon. Leave your comments they will be greatly appreciated.**

**xx**


	4. Dates and Betrayal

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me this long to update the story, my life was pretty busy for a while there. It still is but I promise to find time to update every now and then, perhaps a couple chapters a week?**

**Anyway, R&R I hope you enjoy**

**A Forbidden Love**

_Chapter three: Dates and betrayal _

_Date: Thursday February 24__th_

**LPOV (Elizabeth's POV)**

Last night was a bit sad.

Wednesday night is always sad.

I swear, I heard my dad crying last night.

Right after we got back from the graveyard, he had disappeared up to his and moms room. Then I heard quiet whimpers, mom had told us to get ready for bed before she went up to the room to join my dad. I'd done as she asked me to do, Wednesday nights were always hard.

"Elizabeth Cullen" My head snapped up at the sound of my name, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Yes sir?" I replied, my history teacher was standing at the front of the room looking at me intently. I'd been busted daydreaming.

"I asked you a question" He stated with a huff, I knew he knew I had been daydreaming, that's why he's picking on me now. I hadn't heard one word of the question and he knew that.

"I uh.. well, what was the question again?"

"Miss Cullen, I expect you to be listening in class rather than daydreaming." He scoffed, shoving his hands into his jean pockets "The question I asked you was 'What was the first country to recognize Mexico's independence, in 1836?' "

"The U.S, sir" I told him without hesitation.

He nodded his head a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth "That is correct, Elizabeth. Please pay more attention next time"

He then continued on with the class as per normal. Glancing up at the clock I realised we still had fifteen minutes left of class, I sighed.

"Pst, Liz" I looked over to where Christian was sitting, he smiled at me and slipped a note across the desk.

I frowned, and looked up to see if the teacher was looking. He wasn't, he currently had his back turned to us, writing something on the blackboard.

I opened the neatly folded paper and read Christians elegant hand writing.

_You sure you don't wanna come this weekend? It would be fun spending more time with you out of school._

I smiled to myself before writing a quick reply.

_Sorry, Liv and Samara are taking me hostage for a girly weekend. Maybe next time? _

I slipped the note back to Christian and tried to act as if I was paying attention to class.

Christian slipped a new note under my hand.

_I'll be sure to hold you to that ;-) They can't keep you forever, what about Sunday night? Come to the diner with me for dinner?_

I felt my cheeks flush and looked over at Christian; he was looking at me smiling.

_Yes._

Was all I replied to him with.

**OPOV (Olivia's POV)**

Lunch time that day couldn't come fast enough.

I was sitting at our lunch table, barely listening to Jane tell us about some sale on down in Seattle when I felt someone nudge my shoulder. I glanced beside me to see Shane sitting there grinning at me.

"Hey you" He said, before taking a bite out of his apple

I returned his smile "Hi Shane" I meant for it to come out louder than it had.

"How's classes been so far?" He asked, I all of a sudden felt a little nervous, he was making small talk with me and I just remembered that I needed to ask him about dinner Friday night.

"Fine" I replied "Listen, I was thinking if, maybe…" I couldn't get the words out. This wasn't like me, I wasn't usually this shy. I heard Samara snicker from beside me. I held back the urge to stomp on her foot.

"Yes?"

"Well, did you maybe want to come over on Friday after school? Have dinner with me and my family?" The words rushed out and I was shocked that he could even make out what I had said.

"Isn't it a bit soon to be meeting the parents?" He laughed

I flushed red "what? No! I mean, it's not like a date or anything, just friends, I thought it would be nice to get to know each other… outside of school"

"Chill out Liv, I was just joking"

"Oh" I replied lamely

"I'd love to come over on Friday"

I smiled brightly at him.

**CPOV (Connor POV)**

"Connor" I looked over my shoulder at my mom, pausing on the stairs. "How was school?" She asked

"Fine" I shrugged, then turned away from her and dashed up the stairs _wow, real smooth Connor _I thought to myself as I closed the door. I was trying to keep my parents from finding out just how shitful my life really was at the moment.

I threw my bag to the corner of my room and fell backwards onto my bed. I'd really screwed up any chance I had with Alicia, today at school she had smiled at me, again. Just like the other day, I smiled back and waved at her. Big mistake.

Harley had been standing behind me. She wasn't smiling at me, she was smiling at him. And he made a show of it by bumping my shoulder with his as he walked past me; he scooped her up in his arms and swung her around. She giggled. I remember when she use to giggle like that with me.

When my phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out quickly, hoping it would be Alicia. It wasn't.

_Connor, hi. It Cara, Alicia's friend. I hope you don't mind but I stole your number from Alicia's phone earlier today, she doesn't know that I took it so please don't tell her._

_I feel really bad for the way she's treating you lately, you don't deserve it at all. I just wanted to tell you that she misses you, she'd never tell you that though. We were talking the other night and she kind of just blurted it out. I have no idea why she's acting like this around you; I just thought you deserved to know. – Cara_

I couldn't help but smile as I wrote my reply

_Thanks Cara. I don't mind that you stole my number I promise I won't tell Alicia either. I just don't think that I can deal with this childish game she is playing so… I'm just going to try and get over her, even though you say she misses me – Which makes me feel great – I know that I can't sit around and wait for her to act on it. – Connor_

And, as I hit send I realised that I meant it. I needed to get over her, no matter how hard it was.

_I completely understand. You deserve better than that, better than her. It must be weird me saying that huh? Considering she is my best friend. But you look so sad all the time and I can't help but feel guilty. – Cara_

Her message brought a smile to my face. I hadn't really told anyone about how I was feeling... Well, no one except for Chris and he had simply told me to get over it. That it was high school and It was bound to end sooner or later.

_Why would you feel guilty? None of this is your fault. – Connor_

And it wasn't, it was mine. I tried to remember the last time Alicia and I were happy, and then I tried to make sense of the break-up. What had I done? Where had I gone wrong?

I quickly got rid of those thoughts, if I was going to try and get over her, I needed to stop trying to figure it out and just get on with my life.

_I'm not sure, to be honest. I know it's not my fault but Alicia is my best friend, I knew that she was going to break-up with you. Maybe I could have told you? - Cara_

I shook my head and replied

_You're Alicia's friend; I wouldn't expect you to go behind her back like that – Connor_

It took her all of thirty seconds to reply

_A bit like I'm going behind her back now, right? – Cara_

I laughed, it was true, she was going behind Alicia's back

_Yes, just like now. But it's OK, I'm glad you did - Connor_

And so, we spent the rest of the evening and well past midnight texting back and forth.

.

_Date: Friday February 25__th_

"Connor!" I sat up right with a startle the next morning, rubbing my eyes as I tried to get use to the bright light streaming into my room "Get out of bed, right now" My mother scolded "you're going to be late for school"

I groaned and peered over at the clock next to my bed _8:27am_. I silently swore to myself and dashed out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans, and a button up short sleeve top. I grabbed my bag and my phone and ran out of the house, not bothering about breakfast. As I ran down the street I flipped open my phone and saw that I had one last text message from Cara, I must have fallen asleep on her last night.

_Wow, It's three AM. I hadn't realised we had been talking for ten hours lol. I better get some sleep, I'll see you at school tomorrow - Cara_

Once I read it I shoved my phone back in my pocket. I could see the school up ahead and slowed to more of a jogging pace as I entered _8:49am_ I had made it just in time as the bell rang.

I made my way through the school and passed Alicia, Harley and Cara on the way. I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder at them. Cara decided to look over at me at the same time. She gave me a small tentative smile and slight wave before turning her attention back to Alicia and Harley.

**LPOV (Elizabeth's POV)**

"Hey Lizzy" Cindy smiled at me as we took our usual seats in maths that afternoon "I wish you were coming out with Christian and I tomorrow night" She pouted her lips at me, and I couldn't help but think that this was all an act.

I shrugged "You'll be fine, besides I'm looking forward to spending the weekend with Liv and Sam"

"What?" She scoffed "So they can dress you up like a doll?"

"No" I replied, rolling my eyes at her "So we can have girly time together" She was right though, I would be used as their doll this weekend but this time I was semi… sort of looking forward to it. It had more purpose to me this time.

"Whatever you say, Lizzy" She replied just as our teacher walked into the room.

.

.

At home later that night, mom and dad were setting up the dinner table. Liv had Shane coming over and Connor had Chris here.

I was sitting down watching T.V with Kaiden when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Liv cried as she ran down the stairs. She had put on a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans and a black tank top, which, in my opinion was a little too revealing. She must be thankful that dad hadn't seen her wearing it and he now wouldn't make any comment with Shane here.

"Lizzy, this is Shane" I looked over my shoulder to see a tall guy standing beside her. He was kind of good looking. "Shane, this is my sister Elizabeth" He smiled at me, showing off his bright white teeth.

Ok, maybe a lot good looking.

"Hi Elizabeth. I think I've seen you around school"

I nodded my head in agreement. I had seen him too, from a distance. "Nice to meet you"

Olivia tugged on his arm and pulled him through the house. Tonight was bound to be interesting.

**OPOV (Olivia's POV)**

So far, the night was going well. My mom was nice to Shane and he seemed really mature towards them… Well towards everyone to be honest.

Connor and Chris already knew Shane so I think that made him a bit more comfortable.

The only thing I couldn't figure out was why my dad was looking at Shane funny.

It was as though he was trying to figure out something.

"Are you alright, dad?" I asked as we all ate our dinner.

He turned his attention to me, giving me a slight nod before turning back to Shane "Have I met you before?" He asked him.

Shane shook his head slowly, looking a bit confused "No sir, I don't think we have"

"Call me Edward, please. Sir makes me feel so old"

"You are old, Uncle Edward" Chris laughed, Connor soon joined in with his laughter and I rolled my eyes.

Dad ignored them and kept looking at Shane. I could see Shane squirm in his seat uncomfortably. "I'm sorry" My dad shook his head "You just look so familiar"

Mom placed one of her hands on top of his, giving Shane a soft smile "Where did you live before you moved here?" She asked him, it didn't sound at all invasive, she seemed generally interested.

"Seattle" He replied, returning her smile.

That smile almost made me faint. It was totally god damn sexy.

The rest of the night went well. Conversation flowed easily, I found it very easy to get lost in a conversation with Shane, and it shocked even me.

When 8pm came around Shane's phone rang. He smiled at me "It's my mom" He said as he answered the phone "Hi mom… Oh OK, I'll be down in a minute"

He hung up and smiled at me "Gotta go"

He gave me a quick hug at the front door then ran out to the car that was waiting in the driveway. I could vaguely make out the figure of a slim woman sitting in the front, what stood out most about her was her stunning blonde hair.

.

.

**A/N Ok so it may not make sense to you to leave it there, but it does have meaning. I promise.**

**Now, I know I said in my other story (The totally unexpected) that I wasn't going to update this story for a while. But, I couldn't help myself.**

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**If you have any questions or would like to request a flashback of a certain time, let me know and I'll work it in =)**

**Thanks for reading! xx**


	5. Dress up and Parties

**A Forbidden Love**

_Chapter three: Dress up and parties. _

_Date: Saturday February 26__th_

**LPOV (Elizabeth's POV)**

"Elizabeth Cullen!" My sister yelled "Get your butt out here right now!"

I had locked myself in one of the bathrooms at Samaras house. The second I saw the lipstick come out, I bolted. Call me crazy but I HATE wearing make-up… Well, I hate wearing lots of make-up, and if you ask me lipstick is a bit too much.

"No" I replied "Not until you agree to stay clear of any lipstick… and eye shadow"

I could pretty much hear Liv rolling her eyes on the other side of the door, Samara was snickering. God I hated these two sometimes.

"What about a small amount of eye shadow, and lip-gloss instead of lipstick?"

I thought about it for a moment before replying. Figuring it was the best I was going to get and I couldn't spend the rest of the weekend locked in this bathroom.

I opened the door and peaked out "Fine" I sighed.

Samara was laying on the bed with her legs up in the air and her head rested in her hands, she smiled at me. Liv was flicking through a magazine on the floor. She beamed up at me, showing a set of perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth. I scowled. _Little miss perfect._

Aunt Rose soon joined us in the bedroom, she fussed over my hair while Sam and Liv pretty much caked make-up on.

My Uncle Emmett had pretty much ran for the hills the second he heard the word make-up. He was a big goof, I thought. But I loved him with my whole heart. He was one of my best friends.

"There's no way Christian will be able to pass you up once we're finished" Samara giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "It's pointless" I told her "Besides, He's going to the party with Cindy. I bet they're getting cosy with each other in a corner of the room at Ben's house right as we speak."

And as I said the words, my stomach twisted into knots. I didn't like the thought of them being together. I was extremely jealous and instantly hated Sam and Liv for making me have a girly night, I could have been at that party keeping an eye on things instead of wondering what they were up to, I'd put up with _one_ party if it meant I could make sure nothing happened between the two of them.

Heck, I knew Cindy had a crush on Christian. She told me so two years ago, and since the subject hadn't been brought up since then I was assuming that nothing had changed.

They just _couldn't_ get together. There was no way I would allow it.

But deep down, I knew I couldn't stop the inevitable.

About an hour and a half later the three of them stepped back to admire their 'master piece'. I felt the blush slowly creep up on my cheeks as they eyed me from head to toe.

"Almost perfect" Liv muttered a small frown on her face.

"How about you go dig up some clothes, Sam" Aunt Rose asked. Sam and Liv's face's lit up like Christmas day. I groaned.

"Thanks for giving them the idea of that, Aunt Rose" I said once Liv and Sam had ran out of the room.

She gave me a sweet smile and sat down next to them "You know" She started, placing her hand on top of mine, her other hand rested on top of her baby bump "You remind me very much of your mother when she was your age"

"So everyone says"

"It's because it's true. Perhaps you should ask your father, he can give you more details. But your attitude is exactly like hers" She stared up at the ceiling for a moment, a small smile spread across her face like she was remembering something "Your mother and I use to get into fights about it all the time, she was forever going on about how plain she was. She hated make-up and dressing up and I'm pretty sure your aunt Alice and I forced her into a girly night just like this"

I'd heard this all before, especially from my uncle Emmett. He'd go on and on about it, in front of mom as well. She'd blush and look down at the table. Though that's really the only resemblance I saw when I compared myself and her. She was so pretty and she dressed real nice as well.

"She eventually put her foot down and told us we had to stop. That we couldn't change who she was. Not that, that's what we were trying to do. But it's how she felt. Just be yourself sweetheart, you're perfect just the way you are." She gave me a kiss and a hug and stood up just as Sam and Liv came back with handfuls of clothes.

I suddenly felt a lot more confident.

**CPOV (Connor POV)**

It was Saturday night. And I was at my cousin Chris's house playing video games.

I'd managed to go a whole 24hours without thinking about Alicia. Until just then.

I scoffed at myself. Who was I kidding? I was never going to get over her, no matter how hard I tried.

"DUDE!" Chris yelled "What are you doing?"

I looked up at Chris, he was almost breaking his controller with how hard he was bashing the keys on it, and then I turned my attention to the screen. My character was dead.

"You could have killed him… We just lost the game" He huffed and threw his controller on the floor.

I rolled my eyes at him "It's just a game"

He looked at me sceptically, peered over his shoulder then looked at me again "What's up with you?" He whispered

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird the last few days"

I ran my hand through my hair "It's Alicia"

"Of course it is"

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"She broke up with you man, you need to move past it. There's plenty more fish in the sea. You're only 14"

Typical. He was always saying this to me, never supportive at all.

Before I got chance to reply my phone rang.

Caller I.D told me it was Cara.

"Hey, what's up?"

"_Connor?"_ She sounded scared, and like she had been crying. I sat up straight, a million thoughts running through my head… Something had happened, someone hurt her…

"Cara, what's wrong?"

Chris glanced at me, raising his eyebrow in question. I shrugged.

"_I-t's A... Alicia"_ She sobbed, I could barely understand what she was saying _"Can you c-c-come get us p-please"_

"What happened?"

"_P-please Connor"_ She whimpered

"Be right there" I hung up the phone and looked at Chris "We have to go" I stood up and started running to the door, grabbing my jacket on the way out. I got about half way before Chis grabbed and stopped me.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"Ben's house, the party. Something is wrong, something's happened to Alicia" I was beginning to get frantic. I had to get to that party. I needed to make sure she was ok.

I started to make my way to the door again but he stopped me "Let me go! I nee-"

"He lives 5minutes away by car" Chris cut me off "It'll take about fifteen minutes to walk there, let me get my dad, or my mom to drive us"

I nodded my head and he ran up the stairs to get one of his parents.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Hurry please Connor – Cara_

I began pulling at my hair, I needed to go. And I needed to go now.

Just as I was about to give up on Chris coming back, he came running down the stairs with Uncle Jasper following close behind him, he was wearing a dressing gown. That almost made me laugh. _Almost._

"Let's go" Chris grabbed my arm, but I didn't need any encouraging.

Exactly 13.5 minutes later we screeched to a halt out the front of Ben's house. The music was blaring and people were scattered across the front lawn, chatting, drinking, dancing… I pushed my way through the crowed and into the house.

It was more packed in here, people were dancing everywhere. There were even a few couples making out in the corner, I spotted a couple of Lizzy's friends but ignored them and continued my search around the house, Chris and uncle Jasper following me. We must look ridiculous, I thought. With uncle Jasper wearing slippers and a dressing gown.

After ten minutes of searching I decided to call Cara, to find out where she was. But no-one answered the phone.

"Shit!"

"Upstairs" Uncle Jasper motioned for the stairs that I had somehow managed to miss.

I took the stairs two at a time and once at the top began to open every door, until I found Cara, she was leaning on the bed crying. I could vaguely hear her whispering.

As I approached I saw that she was actually leaning over Alicia who had a scratch on her cheek and red marks on her neck. Her eyes were closed.

Without thinking I pulled Cara off of Alicia.

"Connor" She squeaked "I'm so glad you're here, please, I didn't know what to do" She seems to have sobered up a little bit. But I kept my attention on Alicia.

"Alicia" I whispered, cupping her face with my hands "Wake up"

She didn't move

"ALICIA" I yelled, shaking her.

She still didn't move.

"I came upstairs to get some privacy; the noise down there was too much… I found her lying here… Like this except Harley was here. He was so drunk, Connor." Cara whispered to me, I felt her kneel down next to me, grabbing onto my arm.

"Alicia, wake up" I pleaded "Please"

"I'm calling an ambulance" Uncle Jasper stated.

"NO!" Cara yelled "Please don't, please"

"Why not?" I asked her, dragging my eyes from Alicia.

She shook her head, covering her face with her hands "She told me not too, before she passed out. She said it was an accident, she said she provoked him. She just wanted to rest… She was tired"

Suddenly I felt Alicia stir beneath my hands, I turned to face her

"Alicia?"

"Mmm-hmmphmm"

"Alicia wake up"

"Connor?" She squinted up at me then closed her eyes again.

"No no, keep your eyes open"

"I'm fine" She mumbled "Go away, let me sleep" She tried to push me away, but I held my grip firmly.

"No, you need to go home. Or to a hospital. Did you take drugs?"

She shot up, her eyes wide as she glared at me "No, Connor I did not take any drugs. Jesus, how stupid do you think I am? I'm just tired, now leave. Me. Be."

I stared at her shocked for a moment, before I gathered myself together and stood up. Cara followed me, her eyes never left my face.

I turned on my heel and started to leave the room "You're an ungrateful bitch" I told her, and then left.

"We shouldn't leave her like that" Uncle Jasper said as he caught up with me

"You heard her dad, she's fine. It's not our responsibility"

Uncle Jasper didn't look very happy about the thought of us leaving her there, but at this very moment I could care less. She was a bitch. And ungrateful. And right now, I hated her more than ever.

"Connor, wait!"

Cara caught up with me, and grabbed my arm "I'm sorry" She whispered.

I frowned at her, Sorry? What on earth did she have to be sorry about?

"Hey, it's not your fault" I told her

"It is, I panicked and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry if I ruined your night" She bit her lip and peered down at the ground. _Cute_

"The only thing you ruined was an unattractive conversation about Ailicia" I smiled down at her, making her look at me by lifting her face with my fingers under her chin "It's fine, really. You can call me whenever you want. I'll always help you"

I replayed those words in my head. Wondering if I actually meant it. I barely even new Cara and here was telling her, in not so many words, that I'd always be there for her. _Yes_ I thought to myself _I did mean it_.

She smiled at me, gave me a quick hug and bid me good night.

.

.

**A/N Reviews make chapters come faster? Eh I don't know, it seems to work with the stories I read =) **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**xx**


	6. High Hopes

**A Forbidden Love**

_Chapter three: High Hopes_

_Date: Monday February 28__th_

**LPOV (Elizabeth's POV)**

You can get blemishes from wearing make-up. Like pimples, I hated pimples. Though I'd never actually had a pimple before… ever, not one day in my 17years.

This morning I woke up with two. _Two_ pimples. They were huge; I sure wasn't going to go to school today with these hideous things on my face. And I certainly wasn't going to let Olivia or Samara put make-up on me ever again.

That though was quickly discarded when I heard two high pitched squeals and loud thumping feet running down the hall way. I groaned.

My life was a living hell.

"Guess what it's time for!" My sister beamed. I didn't look up at her, Instead I buried my face further into my pillow, she was going to be the death of me, that's for sure.

Someone poked me hard in the ribs, making me jerk in an unnatural way "Get up sleepy head" Samara whispered "Time for you to get ready for school"

"Does that mean you're going to let me wear my tracksuit pants and a sweater?"

"God no" She scoffed "This is project 'help Lizzy get Christian' there's no way that's going to happen if you are wearing tracksuit pants and a sweater" I could imagine that she scrunched up her face at even the thought of my clothing choice.

I gripped my comforter tightly in my hands and peaked out from where I had buried my head in the pillow "What if he likes me, for me?" I asked "I shouldn't have to change for someone to like me"

And, as predicted, Olivia grabbed my comforter trying to pull it off me… I failed to stop her miserably.

Huffing, I crossed my arms over my chest as Samara sat down next to me, putting her warm hand on my arm "How about this, No heavy make-up and no extravagantly high, high heels. But can you at least make an effort? You really only need to enhance your natural beauty a little bit. And we're only trying to help you"

I rolled my eyes at her and climbed out of bed "Only a small amount" I warned, pointing a finger at them, they both eagerly nodded their heads "What are you doing her anyway, Samara?"

"Did you really think I was going to miss out on this? I got mom to drop me off here earlier" She told me with wide eyes, as if I'd just asked the most ridiculous question ever.

.

"Good luck!" Sam and Liv called as they left me standing at the entrance of our school.

I felt like I was going to start hyperventilating at any moment.

They had spent a good hour and a half on my hair and make-up, so much so that we actually missed out on breakfast. Which smelt delicious by the way, chocolate chip pancakes. My mom makes the best chocolate chip pancakes.

The fact that I'd missed out on having some for breakfast made me hate my sister that little bit more.

Mom had laughed at me when I stuck out my bottom lip and she'd promised to make some for desert tonight. That slightly brightened my mood.

Walking through the school I suddenly felt a little awkward, Sam and Liv had dressed me in a pair of black skinny jeans, that had been sitting in my cupboard for 6 months (and I'd had no intentions of ever wearing them), and a 'cold ' shoulder, black and grey striped top. Not something I would usually pick out for myself, but I had to admit I felt kind of _pretty_ in an awkward kind of way.

Awkward, because I suddenly noticed that people were looking at me.

I kept my head low and kept heading toward my locker. If I act as if the attention doesn't bother me, perhaps people will stop staring at me.

Nope, not a chance in hell. They were still staring by the time I had made it to lunch.

Christian and Cindy were already at our lunch table in the cafeteria. I hadn't seen either of them all morning, so I was not going to see Christian's reaction to my, err 'transformation'.

"Hey guys" I said as I took a seat opposite Cindy, and next to Christian.

"Wow Liv" Cindy said, eyeing me from head to toe. I had to fight the urge to fidget under her gaze, that didn't look all that happy to see me dress like this "Nice, uh... Outfit"

I blushed "Thank you"

Christian nudged me "You look wonderful" He told me, I met his eyes and smiled at him. We may have locked gazes longer than necessary, but I didn't mind.

I suddenly had the urge to dig for info about the party.

Or, more specifically, anything that may have happened at the party. Say, between Cindy and Christian.

But, the fact that they were not sitting next to each other, they weren't holding hands and Christian was staring at me, rather than her, helped me contain my bombarding questions.

I felt a little flutter of joy.

**CPOV (Connor POV)**

Alicia tried to apologise to me today, and I had ignored her.

For some unknown reason that seemed to have lifted a weight of my shoulders that I didn't realise was there. I was finally getting over her. Slowly, but surely.

"Connor!" Looking over my shoulder I saw Cara waving me over. She was standing in the lunch line.

"Hey" She said, smiling up at me

"Hi" I laughed, why did this feel so awkward?

"Connor, I – "

"I don't get why you are ignoring me, but I'd really like it if you would just stop for one minu- Oh, hey Cara" Alicia had rudely walked over and grabbed my arm, but frozen when she realised that Cara was standing there. The tension in the air seemed to have grown thicker, I rubbed my neck. I hated thick air.

"Hey Lish"

_Beyond awkward_ I amended my earlier thought "Go away, Alicia"

"But I need to talk to you!" She almost yelled, I gave her a pointed look, trying to tell her to shut the hell up and not make a scene.

"I don't care" I told her "You never gave me the time of day when I wanted to talk to you, and I wasn't nearly as nasty as you were to me. Now do me a favour and leave me the hell alone"

She huffed, and stomped her foot on the ground, muttering something about Harley and manliness as she left. Choosing not to make a scene, which I was thankful for, but she had also left me with the feeling that she wasn't done trying to talk to me.

_Who cares_ I thought _She can try all she likes. I'm done._

I turned back to Cara and smiled again "As you were saying"

"Oh, I uh.. I was going to say sorry… again, you know? For Saturday night, I feel awful dragging yo-"

"Enough" I told her, holding up my hand, she frowned at me "You have nothing to be sorry about, Like I said Saturday night, if you ever need help just ask and I'll do it"

She gave me a huge smile and lightly touched my arm "I had a fight with Alicia last night" Her smile disappeared and her eyes looked sad "I told her she was a rude bitch.. To you, and even me. I told her I didn't want to be friends with someone who treated people like that" She told me, whispering the last part.

I frowned and couldn't shake the feeling that she had made that choice more for my benefit then her own "Don't let my problems with Alicia ruin your friendship with her"

Shaking her head, she replied "It's not just your problems; you forget that I hung out with her every day. I see her bitchy side all the time and well.. the things she says about everyone…" She shook her head "Let's just say it's been building up for a while and Saturday night was breaking point"

And so, the rest of the day went something similar to that, I ignored Alicia's attempts at trying to talk to me and I enjoyed spending my last couple of classes with Cara, we played a game called 21 questions when the teacher had given us a free period due to some emergency he had to attend to. Oh well, I wasn't going to complain.

"Favourite colour?" She asked

I scoffed "Come on, seriously? That's so original, can't you come up with something better than that?"

She laughed and shrugged her shoulders "I'm interested" She informed me.

"Fine, it's orange"

"Orange?" She asked, scrunching up her nose

I laughed "Yes" I also didn't miss the glare that Alicia had given us from her seat across the room "My turn, Do you still have feelings for an ex?"

My question must have surprised her because she raised an eye brow at me, then blushed and started clicking her pen "I Uh, I've never had a boyfriend before"

She what?

"Huh?"

She bit her lip and looked up at me _God that was cute_ "Do you think I'm repulsive?" She asked

"What? Why on ear – are you kidding me?" She shook her head "It's not a bad thing that you've never been with anyone, but if you don't mind my asking, why haven't you had a boyfriend?"

"I don't know" She admitted "I guess I just haven't felt like I need to be attached to anyone, that and I haven't found anyone that interests me all that much"

I nodded my head and she gave me a small smile "I think that's kind of cute" I told her, she laughed loudly and playfully hit my arm.

"My turn" She told me, she took a deep breath to try and steady her laughter "What is your ideal girl" she looked away as if she were shy to have asked that.

"Someone sweet and caring… Someone who can make me laugh, someone who is motivated and random… I don't know" I admitted "I've never given it much thought.

She tilted her head "What about looks?"

Now that, I had a decent answer for "I don't care about looks, it's what's on the inside that counts"

The smile she gave me was worth more than a million dollars.

**OPOV (Olivia's POV)**

"And then what do propose we do Edward?" I head my mother screech, they had been fighting for the last ten minutes. About what, was beyond me.

Their yells because soft whispers and I knew they were on the verge of making up, it's how it always happened. They fought then five minutes later they were making up.

Once I was sure the coast was clear I ran downstairs, my dad was holding my mom in the kitchen, they looked so cute… but I wouldn't let them know that's what I thought.

"Ew, really? Can you perhaps do that somewhere else… You're going to destroy dinner"

My mother laughed, and daddy rolled his eyes "We were just hugging, kiddo" He reached over and pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head. He made me feel really short.

"How long till dinners ready?"

"Twenty minutes" Mom replied, she pulled herself away from dad and stirred whatever was in the pot, it smelt really good though.

"I was just wondering if Shane could come over again for dinner tomorrow night?"

"He was just here on Fr-"

"Of course he can, honey" I smiled at my mother, and poked my tongue out at my dad.

"Well, if you two are going to be so persistent on this and not let me get a word in, why don't you invite his mother and father over as well? I'd like to get to know his parents if you're getting serious with him"

"Dad!" I yelled, hitting his arm "Shane and I are just friends, for now. Besides, I hardly know the boy yet"

"Invite them" He told me.

I could feel my face growing red. I didn't want his parents here… I wanted to spend time with him. Hell I didn't even want my own parents here "Can I go out for dinner with him tomorrow night instead?" I asked, deciding to try my luck.

"No"

"Edward"

"What? She's only 14 years old"

"What's your point? Do you remember when _we_ were 14 years old?"

"Yes, I do"

Watching them argue was like watching a tennis match.

"Then.. You also remember how hard it was to get my father to let you take me out, which means you should remember how heartbreaking that was for you"

"Well, yes but I st-"

"Edward"

He sighed and his shoulder slumped "I still want to meet his parents, they can come in for coffee tomorrow before you leave for your date"

I jumped up and down, glad that he had agreed. And, at this point I would take anything I could get "I'll go call and ask now"

.

.

**A/N Crappy place to end the chapter, but you'll see why soon.**

**The story should start picking up shortly.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review! =) **

**xx**


	7. Revelations

**A Forbidden Love**

**A/N I just wanted to do a quick jump back into time here for some people that are struggling to remember the last story "Gone and back again"- Edward left Bella when they were younger, Bella found out she was pregnant with Lizzy but couldn't get hold of Edward to tell him. Alice respected her brother's wishes not to speak about Bella so she was unable to tell him about the pregnancy. No matter how desperately she wanted to. Eventually, Edward moved back to Forks with his fiancé. Tanya. Bella found out and confronted him; she had a bit of a mental breakdown in front of him.**

**As time went by, Edward and Bella formed their relationship again and Bella forgave Edward. Eventually, Edward left Tanya to be with Bella. The couple came across a few obstacles, including a run in with Jacob, who became a tad obsessed with Bella. And also a night from Tanya and Jacob who had teamed up, broken into their house with the idea of doing some snooping around. Things turned bad when Edward and Bella woke up and found them in their house.**

**The rest of the story was about Bella and Edward and their life together, getting married, having the twins, birthdays, engagements between friends... Mood swings from Alice ad Bella (lol) and so on.**

**I could keep going but I'd probably end up re-writing the whole story. But I hope that clears up some of the confusion.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

_Chapter Six: Revelations _

_Date: Tuesday February 29__th_

**LPOV (Elizabeth's POV)**

"Oh, my… _God!_" no, this was _not _happening…

"What's wrong?" My mother threw open the door and looked as if she'd just run from the opposite end of the house, a worried expression on her face.

I spun around and pointed to the two hugely massive red and white lumps on my face "Look!" I yelled "They're bigger than an apple!" I tried desperately to hide my tears, but one managed to escape and ran down my cheek.

My mother laughed... she actually _laughed_. How was this funny? I had two huge pimples on my cheek the size of a baseball and she was laughing! "Oh honey" She sighed, walking over to me she lifted my face so she could get a good look at the hideous pimples that now called my cheek home "A bit of concealer will cover these up nicely" She told me.

I shook my head "I tried that, but then they just look like I have mini mountains on my face"

She laughed. _Again_.

"Well, apart from some pimple cream and a bit of concealer there isn't much else you can do" She looked at me sympathetically "You need to be quick though, or you'll be late for school"

Once she had left my room I peered back in the mirror at my reflection and sighed, I had to pop them. It was the only way.

And god was it painful.

Not only did they look no better than before, but the area around them was now red. _My lucky day._

I applied more make-up than usual, trying to hide the disgusting things, hopefully no one would notice. I then turned and walked to my cupboard and tried to pick out something that Olivia may approve of.

No such luck. I seriously sucked at choosing nice clothes.

"Black jeans… or leggings... erm no a skirt?"

It took me fifteen minutes to decide that I was going to wear a short skirt _with _the leggings underneath seeing as I couldn't make up my mind.

I then spent an additional half hour trying to choose a top. It was pointless, honestly how on earth did Olivia do it in way less time then it's already taken me.

My room looked like a pig sty. Mainly because I had thrown the contents of my closet on the floor and then proceeded to dig through the massive pile.

I finally found a cute (well, cute by my standards), pink three quarter sleeve, V-neck top that said 'little miss naughty' on it. I had no idea where I had gotten it from.

My small dilemma had caused me to miss breakfast. Again. I thanked god it wasn't chocolate chip pancakes again, and grabbed an apple on my way out the door.

:

When I arrived at school I was promptly tortured with the vision of Cindy and Christian hugging… I had never seen them hug, at least not like that.

I stood still and continued to watch them, unable to move my eyes away from them. Cindy saw me and winked, saying something to Christian she let him go and walked over to me. Christian hadn't seen me and headed towards the school.

"Hey Liz" Cindy smiled at me

I mustered the best smile I could and replied "Hi Cin" I got this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that all my efforts to try and get Christian to fall for me had gone to waste. I felt my heart break, just a little bit.

"Look, this isn't easy for me to say but I uh, I know about your feelings for Christian"

Had I really made it that obvious?

My lack of response made her continue "Christian and I are together, well sort of… See, we hooked up at the party and well here we are. You need to get over him, he's mine"

I must have looked like an idiot because I stared at her, closed my eyes and shook my head, this couldn't be happening. But she was still standing there looking at me with a knowing look when I opened my eyes and I just knew that I was most defiantly not dreaming.

I opened my mouth a few times to deny her accusation but nothing came out. I felt like a complete and utter fool, chasing something that wasn't ever meant to be. I'd ignored my original thoughts about Cindy and Christian and listen to my _stupid _sister.

Feeling like a fool, I walked past Cindy and then sprinted for my locker.

I would not cry at school. I would not cry at school.

I had to bite my lip to keep my tears at bay. I only needed to make it through the day, and then I could cry all I wanted.

:

Of course, by the time I was seated in the cafeteria, at a different table from my usual I thought I may have escaped having to face either of them. But god was out to punish me today.

Christian saw me and came over, sitting next to me. Too close, I scooted over a bit and started picking at my sandwich, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Liz?" He nudged my arm, and I scooted further away "What's wrong?" He asked.

I tried my best to act as if I hadn't heard him and took a small bite of my sandwich, chewing slowly.

"Elizabeth"

I kept chewing

"Lizzy please, tell me what's wrong. Did I do something to upset you? Did someone else do something to upset you? Please talk to me"

I sighed and looked up at him, he frowned when he saw my face "Where's Cindy?" I asked

"She got lunch time detention, what's wrong?"

I didn't know if I was about to do the right thing or not, or if I would even have the guts to finish my sentence but I decided to try anyway. At least that way he might actually leave me along to be miserable by myself.

"Christian I…" I couldn't finish the sentence; I mentally scoffed at myself for being such a chicken shit. Christian looked at me expectantly, so I changed the direction of what I was going to say "What happened at Ben's party?" I asked.

"Uh, not much" _Well, that was informative_

"I meant, between you and Cindy" He averted his gaze suddenly and looked at his fingers _That got his attention_.

"She kissed me" And there it was, the confirmation I needed to push my tears over the edge, I didn't bother holding them back. At least this way I didn't need to voice my feelings.

"She told me you two are together now"

**CPOV (Connor POV)**

I didn't understand Chris, I didn't get why he through it was so easy for me to get over Alicia. I mean, sure I was eventually getting there but I was not completely over her. There was still a small part of me that wondered… If I did stop ignoring her and just spoke to her, would things turn out differently? Would we end up together again?

I'd been stupid enough to talk to Chris last night on the phone, asking him for his advice. It was a pointless feat; as I already knew what he would say _just get over her, man. There's more fish in the sea _bla bla bla.

I was beginning to wonder if he was even my friend. Perhaps, he was just _family _and nothing more. I'd have to figure that one out soon.

Cara suddenly came to mind. For some reason she made unexpected appearances in my mind, like the other day I was trying to imagine what it would be like to twirl a strand of her reddish brown hair around my finger. _God I sound gay…_

But seriously, She was almost always constantly there. I do enjoy talking to her, a lot.

"Yo, Connor"

A male voice brought me out of my thoughts; I looked up and saw Harley standing in front of me. I raised and eye brow, we hadn't spoken in months. Not since I found out he slept with my girlfriend. _Ex-girlfriend_

"Yes?"

"Alicia told me you've be acting like a dick to her" He crossed his arms over his chest; I rolled my eyes at him.

"If you consider me ignoring her being a dick, then sure"

"You should show her some respect you know, if it wasn't for yo-"

"Show some respect?" I laughed bitterly, the students stopped to watch us, including Cara who walked over to stand just behind me; she put her hand on my back. It was comforting "What would you know about respect _Harley_, you were my best friend and you fu-… screwed my girlfriend, who the hell does that?"

I heard Cara whisper _assholes_ behind me and laughed. Harley looked like a goldfish, standing there opening and closing his mouth. Seemingly wordless.

I decided he wasn't worth my time and walked away.

:

_No way! Dirty dancing is much better than the notebook. I mean, just look at Patrick Swazy in that movie, I swear to god, I drool every time I watch it – Cara_

I laughed at her text message. We had continued our game of 21 questions; she had asked me what my favourite romance movie was. I'd made it clear that I would never watch a romance movie by choice but if I had to decide then it would have to be the notebook. That was the response I had received from her.

_That movie is old! And, if you hadn't noticed Patrick Swazy is old now – Connor_

_Eww, not an image I wanted in my head. The point is, he is freaking gorgeous in the movie. You can argue with me all night, I won't change my mind – Cara_

I could see that I was fighting a losing battle, if my sisters taught me anything, it was to never argue with a woman. They would always win.

_Alright, alright I give lol. My turn to ask a question now __If you woke up as a male what's the first thing you would do? – Connor_

_I always win :- ) And, what on earth kind of question is that, Connor? – Cara_

_A good one – Connor_

_If you insist, The first thing I would do would be… um, shave my chest? – Cara_

I almost rolled off my bed laughing at that "She's a little bit weird, don't you think Crystal?"

The dog just looked at me and blinked "I thought you would agree"

_Not all men have hairy chests, you know. But your answer was good for a laugh – Connor_

_I'm glad you find me amusing. Is it my turn to ask a question now? – Cara_

_Yes it is your turn. You aren't just amusing by the way, you always seem to make me laugh at the oddest things – Connor_

By the time I had hit send, I realised that I wrote it without actually thinking it. But, that was a good thing, right?

_Aw, you're sweet! What's the most embarrassing song you know all the words to? – Cara_

Oh god.

_I'll tell you, so long as you promise not to laugh at me – Connor_

_I cannot make that promise, sorry. And you have no choice but to answer, game rules remember – Cara_

"I should probably just tell her a different song, something less embarrassing" I told Crystal. I was highly aware of how stupid I must sound talking to a dog. I thanked god that mom, dad and the others weren't home yet. "But I can't lie.." I sighed

_Just know this first – I only know the words because my sisters and cousin listened to this song about a million times a day for a month – Connor_

_Stop delaying mister, and spit it out already! – Cara_

_Barbie girl – Connor_

_Uh, what? – Cara_

_You don't know the song? I can sing it to you if you like – Connor_

I laughed at myself, as if I'd do that.

_LOL no, it's ok. I'm well aware of the song, I just thought you were joking but… You're obviously not so… OH MY GOD! THAT IS THE FUNNIEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD. Just so you know, I have an image of you dancing around your room singing this song into a hair brush. I think I almost peed my pants – Cara_

And that, right there is humiliation. That was not something I needed her to imagine, I was manly… and she just popped my manliness.

_It's not that funny, and I never danced around my room with a hair brush – Connor_

She teased me for the rest of the night. And I found myself wishing I had never told her that.

**OPOV (Olivia's POV)**

So, I had spoken to Shane on the phone last night briefly about going out tonight, his mom was a bit sceptical about letting him go out on a school night but had eventually agreed. Though she stated she couldn't meet my parents as she had a meeting to go to, my mom had calmed my dad down when he said that it wasn't acceptable and that I wasn't allowed to go out until he met them. I thought he was overreacting way too much, and he was way too over protective.

But I was glad that my mom had calmed him down and he had agreed to let me go on the condition that he would get to meet his mom soon.

I reluctantly agreed though I thought it was stupid because Shane and I were just friends. For now.

"Liv, honey, Shanes here" My mom poked her head in my room and smiled at me "You look gorgeous"

"Thanks, mom" I walked over to her and gave her a quick hug before I left the house, I had put on a pink and white floral dress that went to my knees, put on a black flowy cardigan on and my white pumps.

I sat in the back seat while Shane was in the front with his mom.

And, my god was she pretty. I envied her long, blonde wavy hair.

"Thank you for picking me up, Mrs Hendricks" She smiled at me through the rear-view mirror but didn't bother offering for me to call her by her first name. The brief though that she was a bitch crossed my mind. I instantly pushed that thought out of my mind. She could be just as protective of her son as my dad was with me and Liv.

She pulled up outside the movie cinema "you two have fun and I'll pick you both up in two hours when I've finished my meeting"

"Thanks, Mrs Hendricks" I climbed out of the car and followed Shane up to the counter where he brought our movie tickets to some action movie I didn't even want to see, but gave in because Shane wanted to see it.

Throughout the movie, I concentrated more on the fact that Shane was holding my hand then I did on the movie.

I could only keep thinking that this felt so right. His hand in mine, it was as if they were made to fit that way, it was perfect.

I also had the thought that I'd become some sappy love sick puppy. But I didn't mind.

Once the movie was finished we left the cinema and waited for his mom outside, Shane had brought me a watermelon sorbet ice-cream, one of my favourites.

He also hadn't let go of my hand the entire time.

"How'd you like the movie?" He asked me

I smiled up at him "It was alright"

"You're a terrible liar" He laughed

"Not really" I admitted "I think I just can't lie to you, you're too observant"

He laughed again "I'm sorry you were bored, next time you pick the movie"

My eyes almost popped out of my head with excitement, there was going to be a next time.

"Another date huh?" I wriggled my eyebrows at him

"Oh, so this was a date hm?"

"Well.. I.. er.."

"It's alright Liv" He laughed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear "This was a date"

:

_I was thinking we could go out for dinner this w/e, moms agreed to meet your parents – Shane_

I smiled at his text as I lay in bed.

_That would be perfect! I just need to ask my parents. What about your dad? Will he be able to come as well? – Liv_

_Uh, no… I don't see my dad – Shane_

I felt a little guilty that I had walked right into forbidden territory, but pushed it away. If he and I were going to end up together, I needed to know as much about him as I possibly could.

_Oh, I'm so sorry Shane I didn't know. What happened? – Liv_

_No worries darlin, he walked out on my mom when I was 3. I've never actually met him before, but my mom did point him out to me once before when we saw him at the shops – Shane_

_That's so sad! What kind of father walks out on his wife and son? – Liv_

_Er, actually my parents were never married – Shane_

_Oh – Liv_

That was the best response I could come up with. I was making assumptions that I shouldn't be making. I decide to change the subject.

_Where were you born? – Liv_

_California, though my mom tells me I was conceived in Seattle. I tell ya, that was not something she needed to tell me. My mom can be a bit extravagant sometimes – Shane_

I laughed _You can say that again – Liv_

_:- D how about you? – Shane_

_I was born in Forks, never actually been further then Seattle though - Liv_

And so, the night went on just like this, we asked each other every question we could think of.

I found out that Shane's mom had a bit of a tough background and that she _used _to be very troubled. Apparently his mom was very open about her life.

**BPOV**

I spent my (very short) lunch break with the girls at a café around the corner from where I worked.

"Samara is growing up way too fast" Rose sighed, she rested her hand on top of her growing belly. I smiled.

"Bound to happen" Alice replied, as she tried to settle Brenton.

"It's the same with Liv and Lizzy" I told her "Did you know that Lizzy actually wears make-up now?"

"I did actually" Rose told me "Liv and Sam gave her a make-over when they stayed last weekend"

"Let me guess" Alice laughed "You helped?"

"Of course I did, If I left those girls to their vices god knows what Lizzy would have looked like when they were done. Plus, I gave her a bit of uh… Advice from past experience"

I raised my eyebrow at her "What experience? You've worn make-up for as long as I can remember"

"I mean, with you"

"Oh yeah, we gave you a make-over once" Alice nodded her head eagerly "If I remember correctly you called us stupid cows"

I had to laugh at that "Yes I remember that, what did you tell her Rose?"

She gave me a bright smile and finished chewing her muffin "I told her that she reminded me of you, told her that story and told her to just be herself, that she's gorgeous just the way she is"

"Thanks, Rose. You have no idea how down she can be about her appearance at times, it's actually kind of depressing and I've had no idea what to say to her"

"How can you? When she is exactly _you_."

"I wasn't that bad, was I?"

They both nodded their head. Well, damn.

:

My day had been extremely long, but bearable. I was anxious to get home to my family, though when I did get home the house was pretty much empty, except for myself, crystal and Kaiden who I had picked up on my way home.

"Mommy, can I please have some pop tarts"

I glanced down at Kaiden and smiled at him "Of course you can, baby"

Just then Edward walked through the front door, he muttered a 'hi'and walked into our bedroom "Why don't you grab the pop tarts out of the cupboard baby, I just need to talk to daddy real quick"

"Ok mommy"

When I reached our bedroom, I saw Edward sitting on the edge of our bed, staring at the wall. I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine, he didn't move his eyes from the wall but gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"What's wrong?" I asked, after a minute of silence

"I just keep thinking that Liv's way too young to be thinking about boys and I don't like that Shane guy"

"Edward" I laughed "She's a fourteen year old girl who has an interest in a gu-"

"Exactly, fourteen Bella, _Fourteen_"

"Like I said, you and I were fourteen once."

"And look where that got us" He muttered

I dropped his hand and stood up from the bed. I was pissed off. Majorly pissed off "Are you saying you regret it? Should I have never had Lizzy?"

"What? Bella no, that's not what I meant and you know it"

Putting my hands on my hips I replied "And what exactly did you mean?"

"I just meant that… You and I were so young, baby. We were too involved and fell in love too fast. Not that I would change anything that happened, because my life with you is perfect. I just don't want to see my baby girl get hurt" He stood up and placed his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him.

I sighed and relaxed my head on his chest "You need to let her learn in her own time, Edward. We can't protect her from everything, she needs to live her life and learn the way that will help her best"

"I know your right… I just can't seem to shake this feeling I have about that boy"

:

"Hey Mrs Cullen, Is Olivia here?"

I smiled at Shane and invited him in "Please call me Bella, I'll just go get Liv"

I ran to Liv's room and peered in "Liv, honey, Shanes here" I took in her appearance and my breath almost caught in my throat. She looked so much like Edward. "You look gorgeous" I told her, giving her a smile

She walked over to me and gave me a hug. _My babies growing up_ "Thanks, mom"

I followed her down the stairs and watched as she got into Shane's mothers car, I gave them a wave and then I caught a glimpse of A woman sitting in the front seat who I swore I knew but couldn't figure out from where.

I pushed that thought aside, if it was important I'm sure I would remember.

Yet… Her skinny figure and blonde hair looked so familiar that I couldn't let go of the thought for the rest of the night.

:

**A/N**

**I keep doing that huh? Lol, It'll all be revealed in due time.**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes. I don't get any of my stories beta'd.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review! =)**

**xx**


	8. What a mess

**A Forbidden Love**

**Alright, so I was thinking that I'm not sure if I'll continue this story or any of my other stories. Mainly because I don't know if people are enjoying it and if that's the case then I'd rather just repeat the story to myself in my head (lol)**

**Anyway, I figured I'd put one other chapter up to see if we get a response, if not then I most likely won't continue.**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes as I don't get this story (or any other story) beta'd.**

**I hope you enjoy =)**

_Chapter Six: What a mess_

_Date: Wednesday March 1__st_

**LPOV (Elizabeth's POV)**

Yesterday, once I had told Christian what Cindy had said to me I got up and ran out of the cafeteria. I don't know why, I mean I wanted the answer from him but I got the sudden feeling that I didn't _want_ to know the answer. I already knew. Deep down, I knew they were together and if he confirmed it… Then I'd feel that much worse.

Knowing it came from Cindy gave me some hope that maybe she was lying. Maybe she wasn't telling the truth.

But then, it got me to thinking.

Why would she lie? She's one of my best friends, and even though she came off as bitchy that afternoon when she told me what happened I still knew we would always be friends. We were just stuck in some kind of rut.

We both wanted the same thing. Christian.

But she had him. Not me, and that's something I'll need to deal with. So, while I deal with my issues, I was going to avoid them like the plague.

I couldn't have them see me so hurt. They couldn't see how badly this affected me nor could they see how right Cindy was when she accused me of liking Christian.

I'd get over him eventually. It's just some stupid high school crush… Right… Right?

:

"That bitch!" Olivia almost screamed, I cringed at her tone of voice suddenly regretting this little girly time I had requested of her and Samara.

I'd done a good job of hiding my feelings last night, but this afternoon I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I had decided that I needed advice so I went to my sister and Samara.

"If she knew about your feelings for him why would she do that too you?"

I shrugged "Maybe she didn't know"

"Bullshit" Olivia snorted, shaking her head "You said so yourself, she told you she _knew_ about your feelings for him. What kind of best friend does that to someone?"

I didn't have an answer to that. She had a valid point, why would Cindy do that too me? If she knew… then why? I wasn't about to ask her to find out.

"You need to make him jealous" Samara said, interrupting Olivia's rage outburst, I raised my eyebrow at her curiously, urging her to continue "Well, we know he likes you. That much is obvious, but maybe he wasn't sure of how you felt and then along comes Cindy throwing herself at him at a party so he just goes with it, right? So, we need to find you another guy… Some arm candy to make him jealous"

"That's the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"No, she's right. That could totally work. Show him what he's missing"

:

That night, I went to bed in tears. The idea of making Christian jealous sounded like an alright plan and I'd do it, if only to see his reaction. But I still couldn't shake the feeling of hurt and betrayal. And I defiantly didn't think that Christian would show the reaction I was hoping for.

My mom was sitting on the edge of my bed, rubbing soothing circles on my back. She came in when I left the dinner table trying to hide my tears. Dad got all awkward then, I could tell he didn't know what to do. I didn't even go to visit grandpas grave tonight, I felt really guilty.

I spilt my guts to mom, telling her everything that happened. She didn't say anything once I was done she just let me cry. It felt good to tell her how I was feeling, like a load had been taken off of my chest, but it still didn't heal the ache I was feeling.

"I don't like feeling like this, mom" I sobbed

"I know, baby. But believe me when I say that these feelings will pass. I know it hurts right now, but you're strong."

"No I'm not, I'm a mess"

She laughed a little bit and held me close to her "One day, you'll meet someone who loves you with their whole heart. Someone you will love in return. You're only young, sweetheart"

I smiled up at her, I loved my mother. More than anything in the world "Thanks mom" I smiled

As she got up to leave, she gave me a kiss and one last hug. When she reached the door she turned around to look at me before closing it and said "Just for the record, Christian's an idiot for not choosing you"

Yes, I really did love my mom.

_.:Thursday March 2__nd__:._

The next morning, as I stared at my reflection in the mirror I decided that I was going to make more of an effort. I wasn't going to mope around; I was going to show Christian what he is missing, even if he didn't react the way I wanted… And if I happen to get over him in the process, then so be it.

**CPOV (Connor POV)**

"Dude, seriously"

"What?" Chris asked, we were in my bedroom and I had been telling him how I was slowly but surely getting over Alicia, his response had been it's about bloody time, and I told you so.

I was pissed. His statements had been right, but a bit of support would be welcome as well. And he had been anything but supportive throughout this whole ordeal. This was the last straw.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I slammed my hand down on my desk, making Chris jump from fright "This whole time I've been trying to get some support out of you and all you can do is scoff and tell me there's more fish in the fucking sea."

"Wow, I've never heard you swear so much" He laughed.

I gave him a pointed look, that I'm sure was an angry expression. He held his hands up in surrender "Dude, I don't do emotional shit, we aren't chick's man. If it was a shoulder to cry on you wanted then you should have spoken to one of your sisters, or aunt Bella"

"I didn't ask for emotional shit or a shoulder to cry on, Chris. You only had to listen and possibly say something encouraging rather than ignore me the whole time"

"You sound like a sooky teenage girl right now" He pointed out, maybe I realised that he was right. Maybe I was a little emotional, but who gives a shit? Seriously, there's nothing wrong with being on the emotional side a little bit. And there was defiantly no harm in wanting some support from my best friend and cousin.

"You're missing my point completely" I snapped

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, something I'd noticed my dad does a lot when he's frustrated, or upset.

"What was I supposed to do?" He asked "I'm no good at this shit man; I've never dealt with emotional stuff, not even from females. And I seriously feel like we're acting like a married couple right now"

I rolled my eyes at him, there was no point. He wasn't going to understand what I was talking about and I couldn't figure out how to say it in a way that he would understand.

Right that minute my dad poked his head in the door "Chris, your mom's here"

Chris jumped up off the bed and headed for the door "I'm sorry" He said.

:

_.:Thursday March 2__nd__:._

My phone vibrating next to my bed woke me up earlier than usual the next morning, I smiled to myself as I read the text

_How'd you sleep? – Cara_

We had been texting each other a lot more then we use to when we first started talking, and each day we would talk a bit more than usual.

And when we weren't together or texting each other, I found myself wondering what she could be doing. I'd check my phone every five minutes waiting for her reply, those five minutes felt like five hours. She was now one of my best friends. Maybe she'd be better to talk to about my issues with Alicia.

_Not too bad, how about you? – Connor_

_Pretty good, what happened to you last night? You said you would call me – Cara_

I face palmed myself. I had completely forgotten that I told her I would call once we got back from the cemetery, but Chris had showed up for dinner and stayed fairly late. I went to bed not long after he left.

_Oh crap, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot, Chris came over for dinner and didn't leave till 10pm I went to bed after that… Forgive me? – Connor_

_Well, that's alright then, I was beginning to think you were cheating on me =P Of course I forgive you, but to make it up to me, perhaps you can sing Barby girl for me? – Cara_

_Cheating on you, huh? Don't you need to be a couple to cheat? Lol. And there is no way in hell I am going to sing that – Connor_

_I won't object to that – Cara_

The text completely confused me, but when I went to ask her what she meant, my text sending failed. I ran out of credit.

Just my luck.

I've never been so eager to get to school in all my life.

:

When I arrived at school, I saw that Cara was already there. She was talking to a bunch of guys I didn't know, my stomach twisted in a weird way.

She waved at me when she saw me, said something to the guys then skipped over to where I was standing. She smiled up at me and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, I felt my face grow warm.

"You didn't text me back" She pouted

"I ran out of credit" I replied "What was that last message about?"

She shrugged and looked down at her feet "Nothing"

I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at me "It seemed more like something rather than nothing"

"Well well, what do we have here?"

I broke my gaze from Cara; Alicia was standing next to us. Hands on hips and an eyebrow perked. She didn't look happy, still extremely beautiful but not happy.

"What's it to you?" I asked

"She's my best friend, Connor. How could you do that to me?" Her expression turned from a scowl to a frown.

"Ex best friend" I heard Cara whisper; Alicia shot a glare in her direction

"That's beside the point, you don't date your best friends… or _EX_ best friends ex boyfriend"

"We're not dating, Lish. Cara and I are just friends, that's it" I looked down at Cara, wanting her to confirm as much… Hoping might be the wrong word though, as soon as I said it I realised how much I hoped that I was wrong, that maybe we were more than friends. That maybe we'd gone into relationship territory without even realising it.

The look on Cara's face broke my heart, she didn't look at me. Instead opting for looking at the ground, she shuffled her feet a few times before looking up at Alicia. She was still avoiding my gaze and I wanted to tell Alicia to get lost so I could find out what I had done wrong "Right, We're just friends. That's all"

Alicia huffed at Cara then looked up at me through her eye lashes, she placed a hand on my chest "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you, Con… I made a big mistake with Harley and I... I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to try again." She looked like she had meant every word. My heart raced in my chest as I stared at her, and I couldn't stop thinking that maybe she should have made this choice a while ago, when my decision would have been easier. When I didn't reply she stepped closer, I saw a tear escape her eye and fought the urge to brush it away "I'm really sorry, I miss you" She whispered.

Cara snorted beside me and when I tore my gaze from Alicia, it was to see that Cara was running away towards the school. I completely forgot about Alicia and ran after her.

I could vaguely hear footsteps behind me. I knew Alicia was chasing after me.

I rounded the corner in time to see Cara enter the female toilets.

"Cara" I yelled, banging on the door. There was no way I was going in there after her "Come out, please"

Alicia touched my arm and pushed me back a little bit "Let me"

Before entering she stood on her tippy toes and gave me a quick peck on the mouth.

I stared after her in shock.

I missed her. That was true, but she had hurt me pretty bad and I had no idea if I could ever forgive her for that.

On the other hand, I wasn't sure that after her admission that I'd be able to stay away from her. I finally had what I had asked her for. To have her back.

But that was before I became friends with Cara…

Why the heck did it feel so wrong referring to her as 'only my friend'?

I loved talking to her; she was one of my best friends… I trusted her completely with any and all of my secrets and feelings. I hadn't even opened up that much to Alicia.

I hated any minute that went by when we weren't talking to each other, and when we were talking… I was happier than I ever remember being. I was more myself with her.

When Cara came out of the toilets with red stained cheeks, I straight away knew what was happening to me.

I had feelings for her.

I wanted more than friends.

Alicia could go to hell, she had her chance. It's my turn to be happy for a change.

I grabbed Cara's hand and pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her waist "What's wrong?" I asked her.

She stood still in my arms, not replying nor returning the hug. So I released her, but held onto her hand.

I pulled her away from prying ears and sat under a tree near the oval. Cara still hadn't said a word to me.

"Cara" I began, she sniffed beside me and cut me off.

"I know what you're going to say, Connor" She gave me a half-hearted smile "Go be with her, it's what you want"

I frowned "What? No, I… That's not it; I wasn't going to say that"

"What were you going to say then?" She took her hand out of mine and placed it in her lap.

Deciding just to bite the bullet and not waste any time I dove straight into it "I like you, Cara… A lot and I'd re-"

She held up her hand to stop me, more tears streaming down her cheeks "Just stop" She whispered "You and Alicia are inevitable Connor. I won't put myself out there like that"

With having said that, she got up and walked away.

I saw Alicia watching us from the female toilets; she had a small smile on her face and waved at me when she noticed me looking at her.

Why was everything females said so bloody cryptic?

**OPOV (Olivia's POV)**

I couldn't work out why Shane's mom didn't correct me when I had called her Mrs When she had never been married. Was she really that much of a pretentious woman?

Was she really _that_ snobby?

She certainly didn't seem like a snob when I had met her; she was actually kind of sweet, if not a little… posh.

And extremely pretty.

I swear she could be a model if she wanted to be.

I defiantly knew where Shane had gotten his looks from.

Speaking of Shane, ever since our date on Tuesday night we had been inseparable. We would message each other every night and we hung out at school during lunch and we sat next to each other during our shared classes.

Sure, it had only been two day since our first date but it felt like forever.

Tonight, Shane was coming over with his mom.

To be more exact, they would be here in five minutes.

I was nervous and excited all at the same time. It was going to be just me, mom, dad, Shane and his mom… Whose name I still didn't know.

My brothers and sister had already eaten and said they would stay in their rooms for the night.

I had spent the whole afternoon trying to find the perfect outfit. It had literally taken me two hours for that task alone. I was glad that I got an early start otherwise I wouldn't be sitting on the couch waiting for Shane right now.

I'd still be in my room trying to work out what to wear.

In the end, I had decided that simple was better than extravagant, and settled on a pair of white skinny jeans and a light yellow singlet with a back cardigan.

I rushed to the door as soon as I heard the knock. My dad laughed at me and I pocked my tongue out at him.

"Hey" I breathed when I look up at Shane "Hello" I said when I noticed his mom standing behind him.

She smiled sweetly at me "Thank you for having us over"

"Oh, no worries. I'm glad I can finally meet you properly"

She chuckled softly and Shane beamed at me, I motioned for them to come inside.

"Mom, dad" I called "They're here"

They both entered at the same time, but the second they looked up their smiles vanished and they both stiffened.

The air suddenly got thicker and I felt a bit awkward.

I looked behind me to see that Shane was none the wiser, but he had noticed my parent's awkward demeanour. When I looked up at his mom, she held the same pose as my parents.

What the hell?

**BPOV**

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

_She_ was the last person I thought I would find standing in my living room. She was also the last person I _wanted_ standing in my living room. After everything she had done to me and Edward… And even Lizzy… Words couldn't describe how I was feeling right now.

The room was suddenly filled with a thick haze of anger that I knew was radiating off of Edward. I grabbed his hand in mine and gave it a tight squeeze. I was also trying to remind him that he needed to stay calm, for our children's sake more than anything.

The other thing that baffled me was that she had a son.

Who was the same age as Connor and Olivia.

My mind flashed back to the last time we saw her, when she had shown up at our house trying to apologise. She certainly didn't look pregnant then, but then again she was wearing a baggy t-shirt. But, on the other hand you could tell I was pregnant at that stage even if I did wear a baggy shirt… I was carrying twins though, and perhaps Tanya didn't really show much when she was pregnant. Either way, it meant that Edward had been right about him thinking she was cheating on him… Unless of course Shane was his son and _Tanya_ had just never mentioned it. That thought made me want to vomit.

But, Shane didn't have Edward's last name and he certainly didn't look like Edward. So, I was assuming that my first thought was more accurate.

After we had all stood in awkward silence for a good two minutes I cleared my throat "Tanya"

She blinked and shook her head "Bella, Edward" She nodded.

Edward gritted his teeth, and I squeezed his hand tighter "You need to leave, right now" He hissed

Olivia chose that moment to intervene "What? No daddy, you said you wanted to meet her... Don't... Please don't throw them out. What's wrong? What's happening?" I could tell she was on the verge of tears and that it was mostly caused by Edward's reaction, I could imagine the horrifying look I would find on his face if I looked at him.

Tanya put her hand up to stop Olivia from getting any more upset; she placed a hand on her sons shoulder and looked at us "Maybe we should sit down?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to sit down with her, hell I wanted her out of my house just as much as Edward did.

But one look at Olivia's face had me crumbling. She wanted this badly, she wanted it to work for the sake of her and Shane and I only just noticed how close they had actually become.

Not that I had any idea about why we were going to sit down… I really didn't think we needed anything explained to us, we pretty much had all the answers we needed. We got them fifteen years, give or take, ago.

Regardless, I reluctantly nodded my head and dragged Edward to the sofa. I gave him a stern look when he shot me a glare, I silently begged him to just hear her out for the sake of our daughter if not for anything else.

"Olivia, go to your room please. We will come and get you once we are finished" Edward told her, without even looking in her direction. His eyes were fixed on Tanya who was sitting calmly opposite us. Olivia began to object but I gave her a pointed look, she sighed and left the room.

Shane stood awkwardly to the side, the poor kid had no idea what to do "Go get yourself something to eat or drink, if you like Shane" I told him, he gave me a small smile and disappeared into the kitchen.

"What do you want, Tanya?" I asked, the sooner this was over the sooner she would leave. Shane came back into the room in that moment and sat next to his mother; she smiled at him and patted his knee. I saw her mouth 'I'm sorry' to him before turning her attention back to us.

She sighed before talking "When Edward and I moved here I kind of had the feeling that we wouldn't last very long…"She began "I knew all about you, Bella. I knew you lived here and I knew that Edward would eventually find his way back to you. I _knew_ I would be fighting a losing battle to keep him by my side.

What I did wasn't intentional, but I couldn't help it… It's a pathetic excuse, I know but the feelings I felt when I saw Bella with a daughter who was a spitting image of Edward… No words can describe that. I knew then that I had lost him. I have… Or I _had_ a friend that lived in Seattle; I had known him for years. One day I went to visit him, and well one thing led to another and I…"

"Cheated on me?" Edward offered

Tanya flinched at the harshness in his voice and nodded her head, Shane was looking at her with a shocked expression and I could tell that Tanya was avoiding his gaze.

"I was so angry at both of you" She explained, shaking her head "I was hurt and upset and I know it's not much of an excuse but he was there for me. He comforted me and tried to get me to understand that I needed to let you go, Edward. But I couldn't, because this rage and hatred had built up in me… You've got no idea how much I detested you both. How much I hated you for wanting to move back here." She quickly wiped a tear that had fallen onto her check before letting out a shaky breath "And then it happened, you left me for her and I hit rock bottom. I was still seeing this guy on the side but when I wasn't with him I was keeping a close eye on both of you. I saw your run in with Jake, Bella; I saw the way he looked at you. And then I saw the run in you had with him at the supermarket. After that I approached him I told him who I was and how I knew you, I asked how he knew you… And he told me" She held my gaze for a long while.

She obviously knew that I had no idea, still to this day how I knew Jake. I just had a feeling that I knew him from somewhere.

"Jake is Billy Blacks son" She looked at me knowingly and I vaguely remembered playing with a little boy who looked a lot like Jacob when I was younger. But when he got a bit older he had abandoned his father, not wanting the responsibility of looking after a quadriplegic. The story I had heard was that He had moved to England to live with his mother and Billy hadn't heard from him since.

Once Tanya was sure that I had pieced the bits of puzzle together she continued "He told me that he had, had a crush on you when he was younger, and that you were the hardest thing to leave behind when he left. When you ran into him at the mall he had been upset that you didn't notice him, that you didn't recognise him. I could tell he was angry and vulnerable so I took advantage of it. He wanted Bella, I wanted Edward… It was easy, I didn't even have to influence him much. I'll admit, though, that I had become an alcoholic, I even took drugs on occasion" she looked at her son who was shaking his head, he may not know the whole story but he could piece together that his mother had done a bad thing. "I got out of prison based on mental instability. I was charged a large sum of money and admitted into a rehabilitation Clinic. I was allowed out on Tuesday and Thursday for a couple of hours.

I found out I was pregnant while I was in Jail, can you imagine what it's like knowing all the bad things you've done, like drugs, just to find out you've been pregnant while doing it? It broke my heart thinking about what I was doing to my un-born child. He gave me the edge I needed to get over my addictions, and I quickly realised how… psychotic I was that night" I already knew what night she was referring too, she didn't need to clarify it anymore then she had already done.

I still wasn't convinced and I still didn't know if I wanted my daughter dating her son.

"You were pregnant when you came over?" I Clarified, Tanya nodded her head, wiping away more tears "He's not Edwards, is he?" I asked, I couldn't help myself.

Even though he looks nothing like Edward I needed to hear it from her. I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"The timing doesn't add up, love" He whispered.

He was right. I knew that, but it didn't change the fact that I wanted to hear it from her.

"No, Bella. Shane's fathers name is Clint. Clint Hendricks. He was the friend I mentioned earlier, when Shane was born, we were both so happy. It was like we were one happy family, that's what I had hoped for. That maybe he would make it official. I mean, we loved each other and we had a gorgeous baby boy. I just didn't realise how much he hated me for all the wrong I had done. We lasted a few years before he packed his bags and left in the middle of the night. He left you a note, Shane. I'll give it to you when we get home"

"Then why... what… You use his last name" Shane whispered.

Tanya nodded "People just assumed, honey. And I didn't think that it was any of their business whether they were correct or not. My real last name is Denali"

I still didn't like Tanya after hearing her story, but I did hate her a little less.

Shane seemed like a good kid, and maybe he would be good for and to Olivia. I still wouldn't trust Tanya as far as I could throw her; she had a while to go in that department.

One glance at Edward told me that he didn't accept any of this. He still hated her.

And I Knew he was going to destroy our daughter's life by banning her from seeing Shane.

To him, it was a forbidden love.

**A/N**

**So I finally took the suspense away. This chapter is fairly long compared to some of the others and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I may update again, I may not.. I'm not 100% sure.**

**I do LOVE this story and my other one and I really would like to continue, so please drop me a review to let me know what you thought.**

**xx**


End file.
